The running toon episode 1: Dora and Boots
by Agent BM
Summary: Episode 1 of my new series , watch as dora and boots are hunted on live tv for everyone's enjoyment.
1. Dora and boots

**The running toon episode 1: dora and boots**

**I don't own dora the explorer because if i did I would cancel her and destroy all that awful merchandise she sells**

cartoons, one of the many things that brings us joy in this world. However not all those toons are worth watching, those cartoons are very bad and deserve to be killed. That's why I created this show. Now shooting live from a studio audience in beautiful sunny orlando Florida, give it up your up mg or your host, me, agent BM

the crowd cheers as I walk onto the stage wearing my agent suit

"Thank you everyone and welcome to the first showing of the running toon, where I take cartoons, put them on a deserted island, and they have to make it to the other side of the island without being killed by my stalkers. The stalkers will do the hunting while I tell you what's happening. Now lets meet our stalkers"

"Stalker 1 uses special gloves equipped with chainsaws and can cut through skin, bones, metal or even solid steel, give it up for buzzsaw"

a man with gloves with chainsaws attatched came onto the stage and the crowd cheered

"stalker 2 burns his enemies alive like burned chicken, give it up for fireball"

a man who's body was completly made of fire came out an shot a cardboard cutout with fire

"Stalker 3 electrocoutes his enemies with 10,000 volts of electricity, give it up for Mr. Electric"

a man with a suit with flashing lights all over him came out and lit up a sign that said 'Applause'

"Our last stalker is the real life version of mr. freeze from batman who freezes his enemies to death, subzero"

a man who was wearing a dark blue suit came out with a gun that shot freezing cold ice blasts out of it came onto the stage and froze a table that shattered into pieces. The crowd cheered for all the stalkers

"And now, For tonight's guest runners, They've had a tv show that's lasted longer than it should, a little girl and her monkey friend, Dora Marquez and Boots the monkey"

the 2 were brought out handcuffed. They were sad and scared

"Mami, papi, if you're watching this please help us" begged dora to one of the cameras

"I don't wanna die again" said boots scared

The 2 started to cry as they were pushed into a small rocket and the door shut

"Now the rules are simple, you're gonna be sent to a deserted island thats 8 miles long, all you have to do is make it to the other side the island without getting killed by one of the stalkers. Now everyone count with me" I told the audience

"5,4,3,2,1, blast off"

the rocket was shot out of the studio and appeared on a big screen above the launch pad for everyone to watch the hunt

"And now it's time to vote, which stalker will sent out to hunt these 2?"

**Ok everyone time to vote, who should go after them, Mr. Electric, subzero, fireball, or buzzsaw? Leave a review and the person with the most votes wins and will hunt our 2 runners**


	2. the hunt begins

Ch. 2

"You all have voted, and the stalker who will hunt these 2 down is, Fireball"

Fireball came out on stage in his human form and entered a teleporter that sent him to the island. He lit himself on fire when he saw the rocket land in the distance

(Dora and boots)

"Which way do we go dora, there's jungle everywhere" said Boots "This look more complicated than the forest back home"

"I know who to ask, the map, just say map" said Dora

"Map" shouted the 2

before the map could sing his song fireball burned him to a crisp

"Oh no, run" shouted the 2 as they ran into the forest with Fireball chasing them

"Dora, he's right behind us" said Boots

"Maybe backpack has something that can stop him" said Dora

Before she could say Backpack fireball burned her. Dora screamed as she was burned alive. Boots hid in the trees and saw as Fireball burned her body so bad it was completely black

"Oh no, Dora" cried Boots to himself as he cried for his best friend

Fireball aimed for the trees and boots scurried away as fast as he could, Fireball seemed to know everywhere he was. Boots made it into an old cabin and hid to catch his breathe. He wasn't gonna make it, his best friend was dead and it was only a matter of time before his other friends and his family were put on. Suddenly the cabin caught on fire. Boots couldn't escape because the doors and windows were blocked off. He screamed for help as his body caught on fire and his fur fell off and his lifeless body fell to the ground. Fireball had killed his victims and won. The crowd cheered

"There you have it folks, Fireball has won the battle. He may have won but you all win something too, look under your chairs everyone, you all won a running toon home game, kill your most hated toons at home. Well that's all the time we have, join us next time where we kill an awful scientist, but until then, goodbye everybody"

the crowd cheered as I walked off stage and fireball came back on stage

**if you have a toon you want on the running toon, leave a review or message and they will appear on a future episode**


End file.
